orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Demyan
Open to working out storytelling, plotting, past/present etc.. __TOC__ Basics Name: '''Unknown '''Alias(es): '''Many false names, but most commonly known as Puck or Demyan. '''Place of birth: '''Kyoto, Japan '''Date of birth: '''Dubious. (24) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: '182cm '''Weight: '''65kg '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Green '''Sexuality: '''Flip a Coin '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: ' None Abilities Shape-Shifting The kitsune’s mystical gift of shapeshifting grants the creature in question the ability to assume the form to anyone or anything it desires provided that the items of choice are natural and alive. Should Demyan copy someone that he’s come into true contact with he can copy their appearance down to the smallest detail, including body-language, accent, language and ingrained abilities—but not supernatural powers. What that person is capable of, be it speaking French or being the best dancer on earth, etc, will be out of his grasp once he changes into any other form including his own. Should he copy anyone that he’s only seen, even in a picture, he can only copy their general appearance and little else. Taking on the shape of an animal isn't unusual, but as he’s bound to Fire its extremely difficult for him to assume the body of an aquatic creature. It’s said that the first time anyone in Hawaii began to suspect that there was a true Kitsune in town, it was in the sudden appearance of Sakura tree where there hadn’t been before and, the very next day, was gone as if it had never been. Mind Control Mind-to-mind or localized Tetsuji can control the behavior of those around him. Mind-to-mind is more agreeable for complicated work, but when it comes to crowd-control and keeping himself out of sight, localized mind-control helps him get away in a pinch….or make a great deal of trouble. Mind-to-mind bindings require solid eye contact without interruption and gives him a view of what goes on in the subjects nogg’n, but is in no relation to telepathy or the detail to which telepathy goes. He only sees what he knows to look for to plant powerful seeds of suggestion or warp/delete memories, etc. Foxfire Foxfire is a gift granted to pure kitsune of a passionate nature, binding him to the element of Fire which acts more as a mystical ability rather than the work of a pyromancer. By the power of their will the kitsune can create orbs of harmless lights to illuminate dark places or confuse and mislead the unwelcome or unsuspecting. It can also be used as a weapon by setting his body, especially his many long tails, aflame, or even breath pure flame over a short distance. Because of his bound relationship with fire, he is naturally immune to it himself. Miscellaneous '''General Knowledge *Appeared on Oahu playing the roll of a human known as Puck of Demyan (depending on how 'playful' he was feeling) about four years before the outbreak, selling his services as a rogue when he was in the mood for such things. *After the initital outbreak he claimed the Big Island as his home, but still frequently appears all over the Island chain in his known human guises when he feels like getting attention, or other things when he doesn't.. *Kitsune sightings on the Big Island are far more common than anywhere else, seeming to aide the Great Rift Militia though he doesn't seem to have open contact with them. *He is extremely skilled in avoiding capture. Its often said that if you lose sight of him for even a moment, you've lost him completely. 'Some OOC' *As he is careful in keeping his known face and his true form free of public relation, Demyan and the Black Nine-tails should not be viewed as one and the same. *Frequently travels between the islands through various means, mostly out of curiosity or boredom. *Hates technology and dishonorable weapons (guns, etc.) *None of the names that he tells anyone are real. *Curious to a fault. *The Kitsune has pure-black fur, nine long tails, firey red-orange eyes and is roughly the size of a wolf. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Shapeshifting Category:Psychic Persuasion Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Great Rift Militia